Percy Jackson Son Of Chaos
by The King Of Rap
Summary: Chaos has a son. He is very unique and powerful. When the Olympians need help he will asssist them. His name? Nebulous, or rather on earth, Perseus Jackson. Review please! DISCONTINUED I am starting a different chaos story on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos' POV

I smiled at the new born that lay in my arms. His name was Nebulous. He was the center of an Earth great prophecy. When he reaches the age of 12, I will send him down to Earth. But right now, he will be cared for as Prince Nebulous. I will care to him with the rest of my sons and daughters. I called for Nyx.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is your new baby brother, he is very powerful and willed be cared for. Can you do it?" I asked.

She smiled at the baby in my arms, who gooed and tried to hug her. I gave Nebulous to her and he smiled.

"Why certainly," Nyx grinned.

When Nebulous is 2

"Daddy, wook what I can do," Nebulous stuttered in his cute 2 year old talk. He willed water, fire, earth, and wind come at his disposal and blasted it at me. I smiled and caught it. Nyx walked in the throne room just as Percy finished his performance.

"NYX!" he screamed.

He ran over to her and jumped on her. Nyx laughed and whispered, "How is my little prince doing?" Nebulous giggled and snuggled closer to her.

"Have you been learning the command over the shadows and the dead?" she asked.

Nebulous nodded viciously and will the shadows to bend to him and made 20 skeletons come out of the ground. He looked at Nyx expectantly. Nyx smiled at him, showing Nebulous her 'good job' look. Nebulous smiled a toothy grin, and curled up in her arms.

Nyx led Percy out to play while I sat and pondered. Was this really a good idea?

When Nebulous is 6

Chaos' POV

Nebulous was shaping up to be a powerful and handsome young boy. He could beat everyone in battle. Sometimes, even matching up to me! I couldn't be prouder. I watched as Nebulous fight Nyx using his powers.

Nyx bended shadows that made night warriors and threw them at Nebulous, my son slowed down time and countered attacked by using fire from the hearth to wipe out the minions. He then raised vines that wrapped around Nyx's feet. While Nyx was trapped, Aether happened to walk by and ran to join the fight. Aether threw light bombs at Nebulous but Nebulous just matrix dodged all of thema dn hurled a ball of the 4 elemednts combined at Aether and Nyx. It missed Nyx, but hit Aether.

The sound was devastating, when the smoke cleared, Aether was on the ground but Nyx had disappeared. She reappeared behind Nebulous and held her knife to Nebulous' throat.

"I win," she smiled triumphantly.

Nebulous just smirked and set himself on fire. Nyx gasped and let go from the heat. Nebulous unleashed a torrent of lightning bolts at Nyx, it her on the chest and she was down. I smiled, I couldn't be prouder.

When Nebulous is 12

Nebulous' POV

Dad came up to me led me into the throne room. I saw all my family there (the first gods). I'm Nebulous, son of Chaos, heir to the Void, second most powerful being in the whole universe, prince of the universe and all that other stuff. I control all Dad's sons and daughters' powers. Was I immortal? Yea, you could say that.

"Nebulous" my father said. "Earth is in trouble and I want you to go down and assist them". I smiled and started thinking how easily it will be to defeat those idiot titans. "Of course I will help them defeat those weaklings" I said. My father wished me farewell and reminded me to take my two weapons, which where the second and third most powerful ever made. The first being my father's sword made entirely of his essence.

Fulvos and Riptide were my weapons, Fulvos was my sword that controlled time and Riptide was my sword that controlled water. I nodded to my father and hugged my family good bye. Then, I created a portal and stepped through it.

**Well that's a wrap on the first chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Remember, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

When I stepped out of the portal, I found myself in the oddest place. I mean I knew I would be arriving at Earth but I didn't expect to arrive in an Earth school! Just as I was about to teleport out of there, I heard my father's voice in my head. "You are at Yancy Academy; you are here because I wanted you to be here. "You will be in Mrs. Dodd's class, a lame excuse of a fury, Remember that you need to get the Olympians to trust you and not be suspicious".

"Fine, but where will I stay?" I asked.

"You will be staying with a woman named Sally Jackson and your father will be Poseidon in everyone's eyes from now on." Chaos said. "I manipulated the mist to make them think that they had a child". "By for now son" Said my father

After realizing that he was gone, I found the administrators office and asked for Mrs. Dodd's class. The man who was obviously a centaur, told me to wait and he would have someone bring me there.

So I waited, and waited, and soon fell asleep.

"Hi, I'm Grover! Follow me! Did you know we have all of the same classes together?" Said a hyper teenage on crutches. I knew immediately he was a satyr.

"Hi I said", "Well on to my first year of school, what's the worst that could happen?".

-Time Skip-

I groaned, last week of exams. Who am I? I'm 'Perseus Jackson' son of Poseidon. I was sent to Yancy Academy because I was a juvenile delinquent. I probably would've died a long time ago if Grover the satyr wasn't here. But in truth, I was Nebulous, son of Chaos, heir to the Void, champion of the universe.

"Mr. Jackson, pay attention!" said Mrs. Dodds.

She was a fury, one of Hades' minions. Dad told her to be nice to me and be my friend. She wasn't doing a good job so far. However, I do like her. Dad also told Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus who I was. I've visited them and they all grown to like me.

"Mr. Jackson, I will see you after class." she growled.

I nodded. The bell rang and I followed Alecto to the gym.

"So Nebulous, in order to reveal Kronos to the gods, you must kill me and go to the camp."

I nodded. Dad knew Kronos was rising. Why doesn't he just flick his hand and make Kronos disappear? Because he was the ones that created the ancient laws. He is the parent of the universe so he has to follow them. The gods only think they made them.

"Alecto, I've grown to like you. I don't want to hurt you. I will snap my fingers and create a mist to make Chiron and the satyr thinks I swung a sword and killed you."

She nodded, "Thank you, my lord."

I snapped my fingers. We watched as Chiron rolled in and watched scene I created for him. He threw fake Riptide at me. I caught it and destroyed it with my thoughts. Since Chaos created everything, he has the right and the power to destroy it. I, being his son, have the power too.

"All right Alecto, you may go." She nodded briskly before shadow traveling away.

I put on my fearful face, "Mr. Brunner, what was that? Is this a sword, I asked pulling out my Riptide."

He nodded, "You are not safe here, so we must take you to camp."

"What camp, why am I not safe here?"

"Follow me and you'll see."

I followed him to his classroom. He opened the closet and a secret doorway was in there. My senses told me it was the Labyrinth. Chiron followed a golden string and changed to his stallion form. I grinned mentally.

I pretended to look shocked. "You're a h- horse?" He grinned and said, "A centaur to be precise."

I pretended to look shocked while I was really bored inside.

"-really in America." I nodded, "So, who's my father?"

"We don't know yet, my boy."

I nodded. He led me to a pretty, young girl with intimidating gray eyes. Daughter of Athena, I thought. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, cabin leader of then Athena cabin."

"I am Percy Jackson, son of I-don't-really-know, cabin leader of nothing." I said, in the same formal voice she was using.

She giggled and said, "Well the Mr. I-don't-really-know, come with me, Chiron told me to explain everything."

She drones on and on about how the demigods were in America and that I might be a son of Poseidon since I have sea green eyes.

"Are you even listening," she snaps.

"Of course I am Wise girl," I said, "you were talking about demigods and how I might be Poseidon's son."

"Wise girl?" she asked, wrinkling her nose, "fine then, I'll call you…Stupidity guy."

"Hey," I said, "That means offense to me."

She shook her head and stomped away. Chiron came shortly after.

"Has Annabeth given you the basics?"

I nodded. "Good," he said, relieved, "thank Lord Chaos and Nebulous for not annoying her. Last time, a camper ended up in the infirmary."

I started laughing so hard that I fell over. He looked at me weirdly, "What?"

"Son, you can tell Chiron and at the end of your quest, you can tell the luck with that."

"Chiron, come with me." I led him to the Big House.

"Can we get a private room?" I asked. He nodded, confused.

He led me to the one in the very back. I locked the door and hid my power from the gods. I reverted to my true form. Not the, oh you die when you look at me, but the guy I was in my dad's palace."

Chiron gasped. "L-lord Nebulous."

I laughed, "Cut the crap Chiron, and just call me Percy when I'm here alright?"

He nodded, still shaken up. Hey, it's not every day the universe's 2nd powerful being visits you. I gave him a mental image to look at as far as why I'm here."

He nodded when he was done. I took the image. I reverted back to my Percy form and said, "Don't speak of this to anyone alright? Let's go."

We went out. Chiron was still shaken up. We went our separate ways and I met the biggest girl you could ever see. My mind was calculating; 10% of her making friends with me, 90% of her beating my ass.

I tried to look to scared. "Who are you?"

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"As in, the war god," I asked.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, just explains the reek and the hate."

She growled and picked me up. I kicked and punch and did 'everything' in my will to stop her. Finally I decided to sow her some water. I put on a concentrated look on my face, I willed the water from the toilet to smash in her face. She stumbled back and I shoved her out of the bathroom with more water.

Then, I collapsed on my knees and pretended to look tired. She looked angry. "I will destroy you! You will die- ugh!" I shot a stream of sink water into her open mouth. She chocked and her buddies gave me a final glare before dragging her away.

Annabeth was staring at me in shock.

"What, what are you thinking?"

She smiled, "I'm thinking that I want you on my capture the flag team."

TIME SKIP

It was dinner, I lined up with Luke and the rest of the Hermes cabin. Annabeth showed them to me after the toilet water incident. We went to the mess hall and I sighed. It's been a long day. They had a weird custom to sacrifice to the goods. I tried to sacrifice to myself. It didn't work. I then sacrificed to dad and walked away.

"Campers, today is capture the flag. You know the rules. Eat your dinner, and then meet me by the creek."

We finished dinner really quick with a lot yelling from the Ares cabin. We ran to the creek and Chiron blew the horn. Annabeth put me on the front line. I charged with the Hermes cabin and clashed with the Ares cabin. They all went for me. I was helpless. I raised a 50 feet tall wave and hurled it at the Ares campers. When the water was gone, Luke was already at our side with their flag.

A green trident appeared on top of my head. "All hail, Persesus Jackson, son of Poseidon, lord of the seas, god of storms, the earth shaker."

Everyone bowed, I grinned with happiness. Suddenly a hellhound flew out of nowhere and slashed my chest. I stabbed it with Riptide and he disappeared. I stumbled back in the creek and all my cuts were healed. Annabeth walked up to me and said, "You know what, I'm not calling you Stupidity guy anymore, that sounds stupid. I'm calling you…Seaweed Brain."

**That's a wrap! Look on my profile and take the poll I put up on if I should go through his first quest or tie skip to the battle on Olympus.**

**Please please please please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry guys to say this but…I AM DISCONTINUING THE STORY. I know some of you really liked this story and for that I am truly sorry. My reasons for discontinuing are because I no longer have new ideas for this story; I also think that if I continue this story it will turn out VERY bad. But I will be adding the first chapter to my new story: "The Demigod Predator" later today. It is a PercyXArtemis story. It is also a CHAOS story. I plan on completely finishing my new story and promise to not disappoint you guys again. Thank you for supporting or disagreeing with my decision. I now bid you farewell

Sincerely: The King of Rap

{Transmission Ending}


End file.
